


i was constructed for you (and you were molded for me).

by lordvoldyfarts



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldyfarts/pseuds/lordvoldyfarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short ficlets from the YouTube series, Carmilla. Primarily Carmilla/Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla wondering why this small brunette has her tied up in knots.

Maybe it was the way she snores.

No, she realized. As endearing as that might be, it wasn’t  _the_  reason.

Laura fell asleep with her head buried in Carmilla’s shoulder. Her hair was as wild as Carmilla had ever seen it and the silky feel of it between her fingers gave her a high that even O positive doesn’t reach. Dracula was still open on her lap. They made it close to halfway before Laura’s eyes began to close and Carmilla told her to just shut them. The book, and Carmilla, would be there when she woke up.

Carmilla would  _always_  be there.

Her arm was wrapped around Laura’s shoulder and her hand was curled up just so to lightly brush the hairs off of Laura’s forehead. It was moments like these that Carmilla lived for. Moments in between the moments when they could just simply exist, together. Laura’s yellow pillow, the one that Carmilla had stolen enough times now that Laura had stopped stealing it back, was resting behind them. It wasn’t too long ago that Carmilla was stealing the damn thing just so she could smell Laura when she fell asleep. Now she had the real thing. And that was so much better.

Carmilla slowly dragged her fingers down the side of Laura’s face and neck, letting them rest lightly on her shoulder. She pulled Laura a little closer to her. Even though Laura had assured her, many times over and in many different ways, that she was with Carmilla because she cared about her and for no other purpose, there was a part of her that was terrified this was another trap. Another plot to catch her in the act of a crime she never committed in the first place. That at any moment, that gigantic redheaded thorn in her side would burst in and take Laura away from her.

Again.

So she held the girl as close to her as she could. If she focused in hard enough, she could hear the sound of Laura’s heart beating. She didn’t think there was a sound she loved more than Laura’s laugh but she was wrong. This was the sound she adored most in the world. The slow, languid beat of Laura’s heart that assured her that she felt safe in Carmilla’s arms. That what Carmilla was truly didn’t scare her.

And that, Carmilla realized, was the reason Laura Hollis had her so fucking tied up.

She had a heart big enough to love a monster.

Carmilla looked down at the girl sleeping in her arms. A slow grin spread across her face. She was so lucky. She had done a lot of things in her hundreds of years of life but nothing nearly good enough to deserve Laura’s trust and love.

But as Laura’s forehead wrinkled and words of nonsense sputtered from her mouth, Carmilla vowed to spend every moment of every day proving to Laura that she was worth it.

Because, as Carmilla was beginning realize, Laura was worth everything to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Danny & the gang never barge in on Laura and Carmilla’s tête-à-tête/seduction eyes session.

Electric.

That was the only way Carmilla could describe this moment. There was an undercurrent of it buzzing between them constantly but right now it felt like a lightning storm.

They were connected only by the light touch of Carmilla’s fingertips against the lace sleeve of Laura’s dress. It was chaste but it still sent sparks flying through her. Laura’s eyes, which betrayed everything she was feeling no matter how desperately she tried to conceal it, hadn’t moved from Carmilla’s own since the last silky strand of hair fell from Carmilla’s hand.

Carmilla wasn’t bluffing when she said she ought to know better. Girls with light like Laura possessed only destroy. They waltz in, bright eyed and innocent, and they take a wrecking ball to every wall ever built in between light kisses and tantalizatingly teasing touches. Because they always leave when they realize what it is they’re dealing with. What kind of darkness they’ve let into their bedroom. And Carmilla’s done well in staying away from girls who were undeniably light. She convinced herself the only light that she needed was the starlight as she gazed up at the constellations. Until her. Maybe it was proximity. She could always blame the short distance between their beds for the way Laura invaded her soul.

 

And, if the irrefutable brightness that was Laura on her own didn’t drive the last nail in the proverbial coffin, Laura’s obvious infatuation with the redheaded skyscraper should have done the trick. Should have forced her back into her corner and back into her mission’s mindset. But all that did was make her blood boil and her hands shake with anger every time she caught the human stop sign staring at Laura. And her heart to sink when she caught Laura staring back.

But in this moment, there was no Danny. There was no kidnapper. There were no pod-people to worry about. No mystery to solve. There was only Laura and Carmilla.

Carmilla bent her head foreward, her mouth only mere inches from Laura’s. Her eyes began to flutter closed but she forced them open for one more moment. To look into Laura’s eyes. She found nothing there resembling fear. But she had to make sure. “If you don’t want this, you have to stop me now.” Carmilla whispered.

Silence.

Carmilla let her eyes flutter all the way closed and her mouth finally, finally, connected with Laura’s.

And that’s when she felt it.

Light. Creeping in through her veins. Slowly, as Laura began to reciprocate the kiss, it spread until Carmilla could swear she was looking at the pearly white gates of Heaven itself.

It was only when she pulled back and the light began to dim and she was looking at the world beneath her familiar shroud of darkness that she understood why so many   
people were destroyed when the light finally, inevitably left them.

Because the colorless world that they’ve grown accustomed to living in was no longer acceptable once they’ve seen what that world can be doused in perfect, perfect light.

As she slowly pulled away from Laura, her thumb stroking her cheekbone gently, Carmilla smiled. A true, genuine smile. The first to pull at her mouth in nearly a century. She took in the beautiful sight across from her. Laura, whose cheeks were flushed red and her mouth was opening and closing as if she were struggling to find words. This was it. She was it. Her light.

And she was infinitely better than the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Carmilla is thinking during the second half of episode 19.

It had been 9 days.

It was the longest she had gone without food in her . Her senses were weak. Her vision was blurry and she could only make out the faint outline of Laura’s head.

She was fading and she knew it. The rational, starving part of her brain told her that all she had to do was offer up   
what she knew about the kidnappings to Laura and all of this fuzziness would disappear.

The larger, more stubborn part of her brain wanted Laura to know that even if she was starving and humiliated, she was still stronger. She had more willpower and she would outlast her.

If only…she could just…keep her eyes….open…

Her mind, and sight, was brought back into focus as she felt a familiar, albeit stale, coppery taste sliding down her throat. “Damn it.” She whispered. Her body failed her. It now almost felt as Laura had won somehow. She had to be forcefed blood by the very person who got her into this whole goddamn mess in the first place. It was humiliating.

If only Mother could see her now.

She had always warned her that her penchant for smart women would be the end of her.

The blood tasted terrible but it was something and that fact alone was enough to make her say yes when Laura asked if she wanted more. The more she drank, the sharper her vision became.

Unfortunately, along with her sight came the rest of her sense. As the blood settled into her system, the numbness that had settled over her body faded and she began to feel the tightness of the rope around her stomach and arms and her inability to move from the restraint. But more importantly, she remembered how embarrassed she felt.   
She’d gotten made. Laura and her merry band of ginger misfits had gotten the better of her. All because she was struck blind by her feelings for Laura and the thought that   
she may reciprocate them. She had always been told that feelings were weakness but she never understood that. Not until now. Not until she realized that the sole reason she was in this chair was because she was so damn infatuated that she let it cloud her mind. Under any other circumstance, she would have been able to see right through the trap. Instead all she saw was a beautiful girl in a beautiful dress that she adored. A girl who intrigued her beyond belief. A girl who was smarter and more manipulative than Carmilla ever could have imagined.

A girl who was on a quest to prove that Carmilla was a monster and in the process, was showing off just how monstrous she could be.

Laura reached across to wipe a droplet of blood that had managed to escape her mouth and Carmilla flinched away. She wasn’t an infant. She didn’t need to be treated like one. She could fucking live with a drop of blood on her chin. She had done it before. She didn’t need a human to take care of her. Especially not one who was keeping her captive.

Laura’s voice traveled through her ears and each word affected her. She wanted to hate Laura. After everything she had done to her in the past 10 days, hating her ought to have been easy.

But Laura Hollis, all 5’2” of her, was impossible to hate.

Even when she was accusing her of kidnapping and murder in the first.

Again.

But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t look at Laura for too long without feeling like a pathetic teenager who had just gotten her heart broken for the first time. Or that she was willing to look past any of the things that Laura had done  _just_ to try and get information out of her.

Because luring a girl into a trap using her feelings for you and proceeding to tie her to a chair and starve her was borderline unforgivable. Even for a vampire.

As Laura kept speaking, Carmilla did her best not to look into her eyes. Not to look at her while she, once again, accused her of being some kind of monster with an   
insatiable appetite for co-eds.

She was preparing a biting remark in response when she paused, letting the last of Laura’s words sink in.

She…..she didn’t know. Laura had been completely and utterly clueless.

But Carmilla didn’t know if that made any of this any better because she didn’t know which option was worse.

Laura knowing about her feelings and using them to bait a trap or Laura being completely oblivious to the fact that Carmilla was genuinely interested in her and instead thinking she was a monster out to kidnap and pod-people her.

Neither option was a great one and no matter what the pretenses might have been, she still would have ended up tied to this chair.

Laura’s knowledge of her feelings, in the end, didn’t really matter. Laura only wanted the information Carmilla could give her.

And if it got her out of these ropes, she was willing to give it. And then she wanted out.

Because while she couldn’t hate Laura, she could damn well be angry with her. And angry she was.

She needed to get away from Laura Hollis.

At least until it stopped feeling like someone with a vice grip on her heart kept squeezing every time she looked at her.


End file.
